


Hush Little Child

by zaboink



Series: Five Nights At Freddy's [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Backstory, FNAF 4, childhood fears, implied child neflect, monsters under the bed, video game fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboink/pseuds/zaboink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each night, from the perspective of that small teddy on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Little Child

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my girlfriend Khloe. An idea we came up with together and I edited.   
> I have permission to post this and it will be continued. 
> 
> Eventually we'll have a series, one story for each game and a chapter for every night. The idea is to incorporate the lore and story into it to create a written piece of entertainment. So please enjoy!

 

* * *

 

The child ran helplessly back and forth from the middle of his room to each of the doors placed within its space. The Golden Freddie plush, seated behind him in the bed, had gotten used to the franticness in the young boy's steps by the time two A.M. rolled around.

Not much had happened as of yet, the boy's nightmares keeping themselves at bay. Ever since him and Plush Trap, as well as Freddy's hat, were bought by the parent's of his new kid, the boy had been having terrible nightmares that would send him into shock if caught by one of the devilish animatronics.

Even if they werent really there, they could still hurt the boy terribly. The small, golden teddy bear knew that well. He couldnt help much, just watch as the boy silently cried for help, tear stained cheeks atop an expression that could only be described as pure terror.

"Check the closet, child. Foxy is near it." The toy whispered, knowing the boy had come to trust him.

The boy did as he was instructed, running over to the closet and shining his light to find Foxy kneeling, shoving his head between the closet doors to try and bite at the child. He shoved the doors together again, letting out a strangled sob. Foxy was the worst.

After maybe a minute, Foxy had stop struggling and retreated back to his corner, waiting for another time when the boy wasn't paying close enough attention to his place.

Golden Freddy referred to the boy as 'Child,' the kid having not told him his actual name as of yet. A normal child would probably take a new stuffed animal and introduce themselves before telling the new toy what their's was, but this boy was different. He had taken Freddy reluctantly, setting him upright on his bed and instantly leaving.

Freddy hadn't followed him, but instead sat quietly until the boy was pushed back inside about an hour later, crying before being locked in. He must have been in some kind of trouble. He began to bang on the door for about an hour, yelling for them to let him out before finally stopping ad letting out a choked sob.

Freddy's eyes had followed him as he made his way over to the small unhaunted toys of the characters. He continued to talk to them as if they were real, as if they could speak back to him but Golden Freddy, the one he seemed to dislike, was the only one who could really speak.

The boy had fallen asleep in the corner with the stuffed animals and Freddy had entered the world of his dreams, helping, instructing, teaching to help the boy survive the first night of his nightmares.

Eventually, five A.M. had shown its face, giving the child a bit of a boost to win and get through this night. He just wanted to wake up in his normal room again, the room that didn't hold the two doors that this one did.

Bonnie and Chica had become more and more restless as time went on, beginning to show up near the child's doors more often. The heavy breathing they held made quite the noise, telling the child whether or not he should close the door or shine his flashlight, which triggered their attack if shone at an inappropriate time.

The child eventually heard the distinct 'ding' of his alarm clock, glancing behind him to shine his light on the golden teddy bear, whom nodded and slowly dissapeared.

* * *

 

The child woke up with a start, wide eyed and tense. His heart lept with joy to find that he was in his room again, still sitting in the corner and leaning against the wall.

He pushed his toys aside, hopping up to run over to his bed, kneeling to check under the sheets covering the floor that was in the matress' shadow. All he found were the Freddys that had continued to attack him from behind, only now they lay still, back to their lifeless form, looking innocent and cute.

The boy knew not to trust it though.

With a sigh, he lifted himself onto the bed, sitting himself infront of the golden bear that was where he had left him, his small hands fisting in the colorful sheets. Unlike the others, Golden Freddy didnt change in his dream world to the real one. He still took on a creepy look that most kids would be terrified of, but he was good.

He had a soft outer coat covering his hard insides, made out of a hard steel that real animatronics were made out of as well. His eyes were dark, only a light purple dot in the middle acting as a pupil. He was rusted and broken in some places, dents and cuts littering his fur. He was like a mini version of the real thing, only difference was that he seemed to want to help instead of kill.

The eyes of the toy stayed locked on the blue one's of the boy as the boy spoke quietly, "I know you can talk."

Golden Freddy took a moment, his eyes flickering before his mouth opened, wanting to say something to the boy. He wanted to ask his name, or try to tell him about his nightmares, anything really but nothing would come out.

He just sat there, slack jawed, wanting to speak, but unable to. His rows of teeth seemed to scare the boy as he noticed the child began to scoot backwards, away from the one thing he thought he could trust.

The toy's mouth snapped shut and he shook his head, beckoning the boy to come back. He so dearly wanted to apologize to him.

The child had stopped, staring at the golden toy in confusion. "If you cant speak then.... just nod or shake your head..." He began before tilting his head lightly, looking into the almost glowing eyes of the small animatronic.

"Are you good?" A nod.

"Are my toys in the corner bad?" He shook his head.

The child had to think for a moment, "Can the others hurt me?"

This question's answer was delayed.

A nod.


End file.
